


His tears

by PoisnousPixie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisnousPixie/pseuds/PoisnousPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred cries easily, Angelique didn't know that before now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His tears

It wasn’t the first time Al had cried during sex. He was, oddly, a very easy person to make cry, if you knew which buttons to push. From something as a sad movie to angry comments about Al’s weight, the American could dissolve into tears. Matt had been the cause of tears from Alfred many times since they were kids, but Angelique had never experienced it before. Though she’d known Matthew for years, and had been in a relationship with him and Alfred for several months, this was a whole new experience for her.   
  
Matt was standing in the doorway, watching them silently, trying to take in the image of them. Wanting to see what would happened before interfering.   
  
Angelique was under Al, her hair spread out like an inky black curtain draped over white sheets, her arms were around Al’s shoulders, which shook. Matt could see the tears falling from the American’s face, leaving wet spots on sweat dampened chocolate skin. Al hovered over her, a sheet half over his hips, hiding where they were likely joined, one of his hands palm down on the bed by her shoulder, the other up, trying to wipe at his eyes. He was embarrassed, Matt knew, about the tears.   
  
Matt could see Angelique’s expression turn from one of surprise and worry into something soft, and compassionate. He watched her reach up, small hands pulling Al’s hand away from his face so she could brush the tears from his face herself. She drew Alfred down, kissed his cheeks, and his forehead, her lips pulled into the softest smile when she drew back, “It’s okay.” was whispered, so quiet that Matt just barely heard it.   
  
It felt like a weight lifted from Matt’s shoulders, knowing how horrible this could have gone, and yet it hadn’t. Angie had handled it beautifully, and Matt was content to stand in the doorway a moment longer, watching as Al rested his weight of Angelique, his face hidden against her neck, her fingers sliding through his hair as she hummed and pressed kisses against his head. She did, eventually look towards Matt, acknowledging his presence with a smile, and slim arm reaching out for him.   
  
Moving into the room, he took her hand, and let her draw him to the edge of the bed. He sat down, fingers twining with hers, the other hand moving to rub Al’s back. Al looked up, but not for long, before he went back to nuzzling against Angie’s neck.   
  
It was odd, to have walked in on such an intimate moment, to have been drawn in. But he was glad for it still. Glad they welcomed him so fully, glad that they’d been able to handle it all on their own, so he wouldn’t worry later.


End file.
